All the Colours between Us
by AnikaAnn
Summary: "Are we still getting married?" Oh, Vera had no clue what madness she was starting when asking Matt that question. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to regret it. To be fair, it was her idea not to leave anyone uninvited in the first place. Aka Vera and Matt are getting married and have a ton of friends wishing to help them… and annoy them. Damned 'verse. DD, Arrow, Flash, Defenders
1. Violet - Creativity

**Violet - creativity**

_**creativity [ˌkri.eɪˈtɪv.ə.ti], noun - the ability to transcend traditional ideas, rules, patterns, relationships, or the like, and to create meaningful new ideas, forms, methods, interpretations, etc.**_

**-.-Vera-.-**

"Are we still getting married?" Vera asked one afternoon when she was doing dishes between work and other work – the fit-box training. She aimed for a casual tone, possibly missing by a mile.

It didn't help that no matter how no-big-deal she was trying to sound, the outcome would be lost on her boyfriend slash fiancé. Because her fiancé could hear heartbeats and Vera's was thundering against her ribcage so strongly in anticipation of his answer that he might be able to hear it even if his ears were of a regular human being.

Matt's hand froze on the coffee pot and she bit her lip. Too soon?

It had been over two months since their last big bump on the road in a form of the biggest non-ninja villain known to the world – also known as Wilson Fisk – and logically even longer since their short, but intense break-up.

Vera wasn't kidding anyone. The whole thing with Fisk had been a shitshow, just like her abrupt escape to Starling City; yet she believed it strengthened the, sealed the deal so to speak. There was no one else in her future as far as she was concerned, no matter how insane her choice of a life-partner was. So… perhaps it was time to seal their relationship in an official way…?

"Well…" he cleared his throat, sounding utterly shocked and very obviously trying not to come out as hopeful. "You are wearing your engagement ring. And I'm glad you are. I still want to marry you."

For a brief moment, Vera wondered if New York felt another earthquake as the weight sitting on her shoulders fell to the ground. She cleared her throat nervously, attempting to sound even.

_Ha, you wish!_

"Good! Good… so we're on the same page."

Matt abandoned the pot, approaching Vera instead, his arms sliding around her waist from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Really?" he checked tentatively and Vera smiled involuntarily when he nuzzled the side of her neck, her skin scratched by the growing stubble raising goose bumps.

"Yeah. Really."

It earned her a lingering kiss to the very same spot and she dried her hands so she could cover his on her abdomen.

"Are we running off to Vegas? Tomorrow? Tonight?" he murmured to her skin and Vera laughed at his eagerness.

"You don't mean that," she stated, her tone feather-light. "You wouldn't want that."

…right?

"No, I wouldn't," Matt admitted with a content sigh.

She shifted in his embrace, turning her head and kissing his cheek; he sensed what she was about to do, meeting her lips instead. His arms went tighter around her.

"So why don't you think about how you do want to do it and we can talk about it later?"

Matt didn't answer immediately, appearing deep in thoughts, which caused her to frown. "I don't need later," he admitted hesitantly.

Vera's lips unwittingly spread in a wide smile, her relief only growing; along with her excitement. She would lie into her pocket claiming she wasn't a 'typical girl' in this area; _of course_ she had imagined her wedding. Jessica Jones would probably punch her for such thing, because woman sure as hell didn't need a man to be happy, let alone craving a fairy-tale wedding, but… Vera truly couldn't find herself feeling guilty for wanting what she did.

"Me neither. But you're working a case."

Shrug was Matt's reply. "It's not pending."

She tilted her head, observing his sincere eyes, his teeth worrying over his lower lip and a realization warmed her chest, cocooning her heart in a fluffy blanket. He truly had been waiting for her to ask this. He had been thinking about it before. It shouldn't have surprised her perhaps, but it did.

Planting a kiss on his cheek before brushing his lips with her own, she didn't need any more convincing.

"Okay. Let's do some brainstorming. I'm putting together a list of preferences, because yours and mine… they are gonna be different, you know that, right?"

Matt only sighed, his contained enthusiasm fading considerably. "I'm aware."

"This is impossible," she exclaimed tiredly, setting her notepad down, defeated. It _was_ impossible. What they wanted… it was incredibly different.

It started with this: Matt wanted the church. Vera, not so much; she would prefer a civil wedding.

"Don't I need to be baptised to get married in church?"

"No."

"Oh. Okay." So she _would_ be willing to get married in church after all.

"I'm sure Father Lantom would love to do it," Matt remarked softly, pulling out a dirty trick. He _knew_ she had a weakness in a form of the priest; not because of his function, but because of his personality and his undeniable contribution to keeping both Matt and Vera sane… and together.

Vera pressed her lips together, frowning at Matt as he was sitting at the opposite side of the couch, facing her, their feet tangled a bit.

Father Lantom sealing their relationship was doubtlessly a nice thought.

_But_.

"Which raises another question…" Vera said reluctantly, her voice almost trailing off. "Where?"

Matt seemed puzzled. "What do you mean 'where'?"

His cluelessness maddened her a bit, to be honest. What kind of a question was that?!

"I want my family there, Matt," she stated dryly, waiting for him to put two and two together. There was a just a tiiiiny problem with that, wasn't there? Realization dawned on his face and he had the decency to look guilty; for once, Vera actually appreciated that sentiment. "And my friends from Czechia. It's not like they can just fly here."

"…it's not like Foggy, Karen and Father Lantom can just magically appear in Czechia. I think Danny should be there too," he paused as he opposed her. "And Terri for that matter."

Vera bit her lip at that; Terri would murder her if she couldn't be at the wedding and frankly, Vera couldn't imagine her bestie _not_ attending.

Yeah, forget church versus civil wedding. _This_ was the biggest problem really.

"Shit. Moving on." She was expert on that, wasn't she? Postponing the problem, running away from it in a desperate search for relief? "What's next? Uhm… let's go with… I don't know. The name."

"Murdock," Matt blurted out in a heartbeat and Vera finally found herself smiling.

"Well, it's good to know we agree on _something."_ Matt breathed out shakily as if he was relieved, which made her laugh. "Come on, Matt, you didn't think I would want you to be Macháček, right? Though the cute alliteration you have would stay intact."

He smiled too, but it was tight. "I was hopeful."

"Matt, you have _a name _here. And I do want your name. I always wanted it like that. Long before I met you, if that makes you feel any better"

" 'kay." His smile grew a fraction and Vera's mind deliberately continued the planning.

"Are we having party after the cere-" She was cut off by her alarm, announcing that she needed to pack her bag and head to the gym. She turned it off with a sigh.

"I need to go. This seems impossible."

Matt's face was twisted in an unhappy grimace and he honest to god _pouted_, which Vera found incredibly adorable. "I want to marry you."

Her lips parted at his tone and the sight of him. Adorable was long gone; his expression was so genuine and… vulnerable, the warm whiskey of his eyes inviting and devoted. Her heart melted as she handed him another piece of it, as if he hadn't already owned it whole.

_Of course_ she wanted to marry him too. Right now, Vegas seemed like the best option for doing so though. She rose to her feet, taking his face to her hands, kissing his forehead. His eyelids slid close at the tender gesture, his hand covering one of hers on him before he manipulated it enough to press a kiss to her palm.

"And you will," she whispered. "We'll figure something out. We always do."

Matt charmed his special I-love-you smile for her, catching her lips in one more kiss. "Seal it with a kiss…"

Well. It was easier said than done, that was for sure. Matt wasn't at home when she returned from her lesson; she couldn't find herself to mind. She needed to think more.

Vera was lying in their bed for a long time, watching the weak light of the billboard in their living room dancing (she had convinced Matt they needed curtains, because, well, sighted people lived in this apartment too), lost in thoughts. She didn't know what time it was when he arrived, peeking into the bedroom.

"You okay? It's late," he asked lowly and Vera couldn't control her mouth as she saw his hair sticking in so many different directions, his eyes worried but kind. She loved this man so much.

"I am. Just couldn't sleep. You?"

"Yeah. No scratch."

"Look at you," she chuckled to mask her relief; she was always relieved, no matter how many times she saw him return. And she was signing up for feeling like this for the rest of their lives.

_Shit_. That was heavy.

He took off his shoes, walking to the bed slowly, cautious. He hesitated, but sat down on the bed at her waist, running his fingers through her hair gingerly, eyes narrowed, but not in an angry way. Vera knew he was trying to guess her thoughts, wondering what was keeping her up tonight particularly; she had no doubt he would have it figured out in no time, because he was smart like that.

"We'll find a way," he promised softly after a moment of silence.

Vera took his hand, bringing it to her lips before setting it on the covers, still connected with hers. "I have a crazy idea, actually."

His eyebrows rose curiously, his voice slightly amused at her sheepishness. "Do you now?"

"Well, another one apart from marrying you," she teased him and he chuckled, never opposing her. She took a deep breath. It _was_ a crazy idea. "Two weddings."

Matt eyes went wide, his eyebrows reaching his hairline now. He seemed… shocked. Vera didn't quite blame him.

"Two… two weddings," he parroted as if he couldn't believe she just said that. _Yeah, you and me both, buddy._

"Yes," Vera confirmed for both her and him. "Just… hear me out."

"I feel like I should take a shower before that…"

He returned in no time; Vera sat up in the meantime, making a space for him to join her in their bed. He did, nestling so their sides were touching; a gesture clearly saying he was opened to suggestions.

"If I'm ever a mum," she started quietly, feeling him go tense instantly, "and I have a daughter… I want to see her in a white dress, walking down the aisle and saying 'I do'. It's a thing. I… I can't take that from my mum. My family… they would never forgive me if I got married without them, _I_ wouldn't forgive myself. And Jitka, Anna, Marky…"

Matt gulped and Vera hesitantly leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder, reaching for his hand to interlace their fingers. He didn't protest, but she could feel the anticipation of what was coming next radiating from him.

"And I understand why you want to marry in church. Father Lantom sounds nice, actually, but… there is no way we can combine this. We don't… I don't think we have money for that or that we can ask people to pay as much money as the flying ticket is just to see us get married. So… I thought two weddings. One here… in church. With our American friends; hell you talked about Karen, Foggy, Danny and Terri, but I feel like if we're having the Iron Fist, we should have Jessica and Luke too. We should at least try to invite Oliver and the team too, they deserve as much and… I think I'd like to have them there. Team Flash. Nina. Trish. Brett? Claire? Wait, is that weird, inviting Claire? _Anyway-_ we can't ask those people to go Czechia either, where I have my family and friends."

She was nearly out of breath as she spilled all of her thought in one go, determined to show him her point of view. She was aware it was an insane thing to ask, but… she honestly didn't want to leave anyone out. They were all such good friends to them, family almost, not to mention her blood-relatives and-

"I… I see your point," Matt noted cautiously. "But I'm… I don't think we can have two weddings, Vera. That's legally impossible."

She licked her lips, raising her head to look at his face. "I know. Which is why… it was just an idea, okay? I thought… we could get married here… in a church… in the eyes of God. That's… that's the point right? That's why you want this."

"In the eyes of God… but not the law," he continued her thought, unsure he understood.

"Yeah. Is that insane? Having the ceremony, but not… not actually becoming husband and wife in the eyes of the law? And do that part few days later?" She pressed her lips together, watching his perfectly unreadable face, her heartbeat no doubt filling the whole room. "Is that offensive?"

That drew a laugh from him, a small chuckle, his face lighting up. "No, no it's not offensive. It's… unusual. But… I see your point. It's… peculiar, that's for sure. Uhm… but no, it's not offensive."

"Is it cheating?"

He shrugged light-heartedly. "No idea."

Vera observed him as he turned his head to her, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Is that you saying yes?"

Matt was silent only for a moment, the corners of his mouth rising higher. Vera wasn't sure what it meant.

"It's… very you," he remarked and Vera's shoulders slumped, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. "You're trying to make everyone happy. Would _you_ be happy with this?"

"I offered it," she said automatically, not giving it a second thought. The abrupt answer earned her a grimace from her fiancé; his eyes narrowed and searching her face despite not being able to see it.

"That's not an answer. You're deflecting."

Well, he wasn't wrong. But just this once, she had done so unintentionally.

"I… uhm… I think it's the most acceptable way. For me as well," she supplied in the end and Matt wavered noticeably, no doubt checking if she was telling the truth. She _was_.

"Then I guess we have two weddings to plan," he murmured incredulously, pressing a light kiss to her temple. Her breath hitched.

Wait. For real?! That was easier than she had thought it would! Where was the catch? Except that she was about to get married _twice_. To the same man.

"Really?"

"Mm," he only hummed, sliding down the wall and positioning his head in her lap. Her hand instinctively started running through his damp hair, knowing he loved it; the content rumble in his chest only confirmed it and his expression blissed out.

"That's sounds like an awful amount of planning, you know. I expect your input at least occasionally," Vera warned him, but judging by the way he wrapped her arm around her waist and nestled in her lap more comfortably, he wasn't particularly bothered by the idea.

"It doesn't need planning. Just be there to say 'I do'."

Vera chuckled, charmed by the delight in his eyes. "Deal. Seal it with a kiss?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Of course, later, with their plans in motion and several reservations already made, it all went south, because there was an unexpected wedding guest on the way.

Vera really should have been paying more attention to her pills, but tangled in the whole Fisk mess and recovery after his attack, it just… slipped through her mind, because her body clearly didn't have enough energy to function in every way it should. How should have she known that at some point, her period just… stopped for a different reason? Naturally, the morning sickness spelled it out for her quite clearly, her doctor only confirming it.

Well.

Things changed.

Why not to remake the plan? _After all, the third time is a charm._

-.-.-

Notes:  
As a '1 mil words on AO3' celebration (less here, because FF doesn't allow certain kinds of fics), I decided to finally kick myself and finish this draft that has been sitting in my computer for… well, a very long time. So… I hope you enjoy :-*

About the word count… it's not about quantity, it shouldn't be. I know that in comparison, 1 million isn't even that much. Somehow, it still astonished me that it got this far. iYou/i, readers, my friends, got me this far.

So, thank you five thousand kudos to you all!

I'll always be grateful beyond words. All I can give you is more words about characters I love. So far, it has been enough.

I love you three thousand, mis grandes avocados!


	2. Crimson - Passion

_I forgot to mention that was the one to make the absolutely lovely cover for me to go with this story. Thanks again!_

_-.-.-_

**Crimson - Passion**

_**passion [ˈpæʃ.ən], noun - any powerful or compelling emotion or feeling, as love or hate**_

. . .

**-.-Matt-.-**

She was beautiful.

Matt might not see her with his own eyes, but his other senses told him enough – her soft perfume, the fine material of her dress rustling lightly as she walked down the aisle, hung in her brother's arm, her nervous but happily fluttering heartbeat, her hair making a gentle sound as the few strands hung loose from the complicated hairstyle. He could tell she was beautiful from this, but the astonished gasps from their guests looking at her ensured him she was as breath-taking to him as to any sighted person. He could taste salt in the air – if he could guess, that was Vera's mother, tearing over her daughter's appearance on her big day.

Matt could shed a tear too, just at being here. He couldn't believe they made it this far. After everything they had been through, most of their guests witnessing their struggling, _helping to keep them alive_, he was standing at the altar in his church in his finest suit, waiting for his wife-to-be to walk down the aisle, Father Lantom ready to pronounce them husband and wife. He felt his own pulse hammering in his temples, a lump growing in his throat, something warm spreading in his chest, bursting with pride.

Vera stopped under the step Matt was standing on, her brother taking Matt's hand to connect them.

"You've better take care of her," Petr murmured, causing Vera to hush him. Matt smiled widely at the sibling banter, nodding in Petr's direction. And then she was by his side.

Father Lantom's voice was calm and measured, but Matt could hear the soft nuances; he was happy for them. Matt listened to him intently, waiting for his cue. He did and did not need to hear it; of course he would stay by her side in better times as well as in worse, in sickness or health, richer or poorer and everyone could be damn sure he would love and respect her until the death would do them apart.

He said it out loud anyway, her pulse spiking at his words. It made him smile widely. He slipped the ring on her finger, being on verge of crying. A tear actually did escape his eye when she did the same.

The priest would just declare them married when Matt's ears picked up on something that was definitely out of place.

One terrified beat of his heart and he yelled at everyone to get down, yanking his wife down, pinning her body under his own simultaneously with the first gunshot cutting the ceremonial atmosphere of the church.

Matt could taste the fear as over thirty men burst into the church, heavy riffles going off in deafening rattling. But the fear wasn't the only thing he tasted. There was also anger and determination.

"Did you _seriously_ bring your suit?" Cisco yelled over the noise and Matt realized that the swift gust of wind was familiar. Barry Allen had changed his outfit, ready to challenge the intruders as the Flash.

"You brought your goggles, Cisco," the speedster noted wryly.

"Really? Bows and guns to a wedding?!" This time it was Felicity's voice complaining at Oliver's, Roy's and Diggle's quick reactions as they ripped off their weapons from the under the shelves of the pews.

Matt had never been more grateful for Vera's ability to draw vigilantes to her.

Now, she was hidden under his body, safe, breathing heavy and terrified.

"Our_ wedding day,_ Matt. Couldn't we just get our wedding day without our lives being in danger?" she whispered exasperatedly, pressing to his side.

Matt huffed an unamused laugh, checking his surroundings. Two men were getting too close to them; everyone else seemed busy, arrows flying, bullets ricocheting, some sort of sonic blasts echoing in the open space. Matt had nothing more important than staying with her to protect her up close, but if they would reach them…. Fuck.

"Stay down," Matt hissed, creeping away, trying to figure out the best way to get rid of the assailants and return to Vera as fast as possible.

Well, dodging bullets wasn't exactly how he imagined spending his wedding day either, but he rarely got what he wanted, didn't he? One of the bullets grazed his arm as he was fighting one of the men, his pain quickly followed by a swish of an arrow and a scream as either Oliver or Roy took the daring bastard down. Matt didn't bother with thanks, delivering a blow to his other opponent.

The thunder of fight fell silent by the time Matt took down two more men.

He scanned the room, his ears aching from the previous noise. He was panting, a trickle of sweat running down his face, blood soaking his shirt and jacket on his arm throbbing with pain, but that wasn't important. He was trying to check on everyone.

"Everyone okay?" Oliver asked loudly before Matt could.

Matt couldn't quite tell – the scent of gunpowder and blood was heavy on his tongue and there was no telling which heartbeat belonged to whom.

Vera, he needed to get back to Vera-

"Tell him," a silky female voice of which Matt thought he would never hear again sounded from Vera's direction and Matt's heart honest to God stopped.

Yes, he found Vera, alright. And she—she-

"...Matt," Vera whispered, voice strangled as the other woman held her in an approximation of a headlock, a sai against her throat.

Matt lunged in their direction, only to be stopped by the silky voice again.

"Ah-ah. Don't you move, lover boy... you wouldn't want _me_ to do any rapid movements, would you? The blade is _so very_ close to her carotid..."

Matt drew in a sharp breath, icy fingers squeezing his own throat, his chest in a vice. She wasn't lying, he didn't need to hear her heartbeat for that; she didn't have one anyway.

"Do you really think you deserve a happy ending, Matthew? After all the sinning... men were supposed to love, weren't they? But you, you judged me, you left me in the wind and they killed me. And when you had a chance to redeem yourself... you left again, you left me down there to die," she accused him, sounding wounded and angry.

"Elektra-" he tried to approach her carefully, his hand extended in their direction. She tsked and pressed the blade against Vera's throat tighter. Matt stopped dead in his tracks again.

"Oh, he speaks!" Elektra called out, almost cheering. "And he remembers me. Good… sin is like a red thread through your life, isn't it? A thin line..." she murmured, letting the edge cut through Vera's skin, a trickle of blood running down. Matt could sense Barry moving forward, but Elektra noticed it too. "Uh-huh, Speedy-boy, I have rather fast reflexes. Stand back, the adults are having a conversation. Don't you agree with me, Devil?"

"Matt," Vera shirked in quiet terror, few tears rolling down her cheeks. She was banged up, dress torn – she must have tried to fight Elektra off. Jesus, she really didn't know when to stop being stupidly brave, did she?

Everything in Matt screamed. He needed to get to her, to get her the fuck away from Elektra, but he knew that if he made a single move, his former lover would slit Vera's throat with no hesitation. He needed to talk her down. Find out what he could trade— trade for his wife's _life_.

"Let her go, Elektra. Just tell me what you want-"

To his utter shock and irritation, Elektra started singing, low but bright. _"I found the Devil, I found him in the lover, with his lips like tangerines, with his-"_

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" he snapped, confused and helpless.

A psychopath.

She was a fucking psychopath. How had she even survived? A building had fallen on her, for God's sake!

"Touchy, touchy..." she complained. "I want the same thing you do, Matthew. Justice. The bad boys to be punished. You should be punished too."

Matt gulped feeling his heart in his throat. "Okay, okay. You're right, I left you, I should be punished. But _she_ shouldn't, she's not-"

"…_I found a __savior__, I don't think he remembers..."_ she continued singing lowly, unfazed by what he was saying. If anything, her singing sounded different now. Determined.

"Elektra-" he addressed her warily, his feet itching to run to her.

"_...He's off to pay his crimes and he's got no time for mine..."_

She yanked her arm in a lightning speed, the sound of cutting flesh loud as never.

"NO!" Matt screamed, lunging in their direction, Barry moving as well; the speedster was at Elektra's side first, pinning her against an altar, but Matt didn't give a fuck about her. He sprang to the body that hit the ground, blood pouring from her throat.

Matt immediately pressed his palm against Vera's wound, raising her upper half just slightly to make sure he was in her field of vision. The blood kept flowing between his fingers no matter how hard he pressed against the torn flesh and arteries, shifting under his touch. Her body was shaking, her supposedly snow-white dress soaking in crimson.

"No, no, no, no, no, come on, Vera, love. Don't give up-" he pleaded, panicked and desperate, unable to breathe in, because no, _no,_ this wasn't happening, not now, they were finally supposed to be happy, this couldn't be happening, not _ever_-

"Matt," she rasped, the awful sound followed by a choking noise as a stream of blood left her mouth after her words. It made him nauseous, his stomach turning over.

_No, no more talking, no nothing, just breathing, please, please, please, don't stop breathing._ He couldn't hear her heartbeat over his own, loud and wild, his body overtaken by terror.

"No, don't speak, sweetheart. Don't, just— just stay with me, please-"

A gentle grip appeared on his arm, trying to pull him away. Matt didn't bother reacting, pressing harder against the sticky liquid staining his fingers, the heavy smell of copper, iron and fear in the air.

"_...it's coming down, down, coming down..."_ Elektra continued humming mockingly and Matt felt a brief rush of rage jolt through him, before the horror took over again.

"Matt…" Vera's voice sounded clearer now, urgent, but it was just the last attempt to say anything. Her trembling body went limp in his arms.

"No, no, _no,_ Vera, please-"

The grip on his arm grew stronger, but Matt didn't really feel it. There was nothing, _nothing,_ just emptiness. He couldn't even feel his own body anymore as if he was just an audience, pulled away-

"Matt!" Vera's voice urged loudly once more and Matt was ripped away completely.

…

Matt gasped, jerking awake. Jolting to sit up on his bed, soaking in sweat, a warm hand squeezed his arm.

Three heartbeats. Two were louder, one of them sounding like going into a cardiac arrest – Matt realized it was his own–, the other one slightly elevated, worried. Caring. Loving. Almost his. The one that made him feel whole. _Alive_.

He ran his fingers through his damp hair, drowning in that beautiful sound. Vera was alive, right next to him.

Just a dream.

_It had been just a dream.  
_

-.-.-

Notes:  
Major event like a wedding, different superhero teams altogether, a little army bursting in. Feels familiar? DC Flash/Arrow fans, I'm looking at you.

Also, apparently Halsey's Coming Down is something like Matt's anthem? :D I heard the song and found out I wasn't the only one who thought of Matt instantly. Check the full lyrics, it's incredible :D


	3. Yellow - Joy

**Yellow – Joy**

_**joy [dʒɔɪ], noun – the emotion of great delight or happiness caused by something exceptionally good or satisfying**_

**-.-Vera-.-**

It was common to consider some traditions stupid, right? Sleeping separately the night before the wedding, for example? _Idiotic_. Getting married was about bonding with the beloved person. Why should she leave just to make the encounter at the altar supposedly sweeter or whatever the purpose was? Hell _no_.

The night before the wedding – one and only, because Vera was too afraid of flying with the baby on their way, not to mention Matt's senses –, Matt had agreed with sleeping at _their_ apartment, in _their_ bed, _together_, in _each other's arms_, apparently glad Vera had suggested it. She would bet he was even more grateful now; though his gratitude could barely rival the one they both had for Danny's pre-wedding gift.

Vera couldn't quite fall asleep. She was nervous for no reason; she loved Matt, she was excited about the wedding, there was not much that could go wrong and the things that could didn't matter.

Vera wasn't afraid of tying herself to Matt for the rest of her life – she had done that a long time ago, the life slowly growing in her belly just proving it – and she knew for sure that Matt wasn't either. Hell, she knew Matt couldn't wait to say 'I do', able to tell her he loved her every day in so many ways, not only with the three words.

She was lying in his careful embrace, trying to relax at least. She had lost track of time, unsure whether she fell asleep at some point – but she must have, because she was woken up by Matt letting out a silent whimper. Not the sweet kind he would release when overwhelmed as they made love, no – this was an extremely distressed noise. Vera snapped her eyes open, realizing his arm was no longer around her waist. He was curled beside her, his fingers clutching their sheets, his breathing raged, and in the dim light she could see his unhappy grimace. He was having a nightmare.

"Matt?" she whispered, gaining no reaction. She sighed.

She hesitantly reached for his arm, stroking lightly. He didn't react at all apart from his body curling up into a smaller ball. Vera frowned, gently squeezing. He sobbed silently, the sound scaring the shit out of Vera. _Christ_. She would swear a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Matt," she called out silently, her grip getting a little stronger. More tears. "Matt!"

He jolted awake with a gasp, almost knocking her over as he jerked up. She didn't lose his arm though, trying to ground him, to hold him in reality, because he looked utterly confused and scared to death; she just hoped he wouldn't break her hand, that might make things awkward.

He closed his eyes shut, breathing heavily, obviously forcing himself to relax. Vera noticed a tiny inconspicuous movement, his head titling to side just slightly. _Listening_. Her right hand remaining on his arm, she took his hand with the other, placing it over her own heart to use it as another anchor. Touch and sound. She didn't try to kiss him to add taste too. Honestly, she wasn't sure what she was doing and if she was doing it right.

His throat was working furiously, few tears escaping his eyes. Jesus. That must have been some nightmare…

"Matt?" she asked lowly, causing new tears run down his cheeks. He breathed in deeply and Vera leaned closer to him, instinctively knowing that familiar smell would help him too. "Whatever it was you dreamed about, it wasn't real. Okay?"

He licked his lips, breathing in again, the tension in his arm slowly dissolving, his fingers over her heart twitching.

"Well, I mean, unless you were dreaming about sleeping…. Sorry. Even if you dreamed about a memory, it was just a memory. You're here now, with me, our apartment— _unless_ the idea of that is what gives you nightmares. Then we might have a problem-"

He wordlessly pulled her in his arms, nuzzling his nose in her hair, silencing her effectively. She smiled against his neck, placing a soft kiss here. He tasted like salt, sweaty from whatever he just lived through.

_Oh, Matt. _

"You're the most important thing in my life, you know that?" he whispered, his breath tickling her scalp before he kissed the top of her head lovingly. Vera sighed, snuggling closer to him.

"I love you too, Matt. So much."

"If something— if something happened-"

Oh. Was that what he had been dreaming about? Had she died? …again?

"You would be there," she reassured him gently, nothing but honesty in her voice. She trusted him. She knew he would do everything to keep her safe. Both of them. "And if not, it wouldn't be your fault."

Matt let out a noise too similar to the one she had heard just a minute ago, his grip tightening.

"Anything I can do?" she asked timidly, her lips pressed against his neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses before letting her lips linger.

He exhaled shakily. "Be."

Vera smiled, relaxing in his grip, enjoying the feeling of being as close to him as possible. She just _was_. Safe and loved in his embrace, surrounded by everything that was him, out of space and time, in their own bubble. She could feel him melting into her form, his hand caressing her back, playing with the ends of her hair.

"Better?" she asked lowly.

Matt hummed in agreement, not exactly convincing, but it was enough for Vera at the moment. She shifted in their position, trying to make him lie down. He didn't protest, manipulating them so they were somewhat lying, but still tangled. They might not have found the most comfortable position, but they were very close and that mattered.

One of his hands moved further to her hair, working on few knots that were born from Vera's own uneasy dreams. She thought he might have smiled a little.

"Did you sleep for at least a while?" he asked lowly.

She blinked in surprise and confusion. "Huh?"

Matt made a noise somewhere between a sigh and an insulted scoff.

"You couldn't fall asleep. Just because you keep your breathing even and you're trying to relax your muscles as much as possible, you can't trick me. Your heartbeat's slower when you're actually sleeping," he murmured and Vera's heart obediently speeded up as he had caught her cheating.

She had been trying, okay?

"Well, I tried," she chuckled nervously.

"Does anything hurt? Is the little one being naughty?" He caressed her stomach tenderly, leaving their peculiar hug only to place a kiss under her navel. Vera smiled widely, almost tearing her mouth when his lips lingered; he must have felt the heartbeat on them.

"No. We're fine, Matt." His brows furrowed. "I mean it. It's just… I guess I'm too excited for tomorrow to sleep. Or today, I have no idea what time it is."

"So the baby is being good?" he asked for reassurance and Vera nodded. He frowned at her belly. "Good. Keep it this way, little one. You can't be troubling your mum, okay?"

Vera's lips parted in awe, tears of surprise gathering in her eyes. Matt would run his fingers over her belly sometimes, kiss it, listen to it ever since he could hear the heartbeat of their child, but he had never spoken to them. It caught her totally off guard and the wave of emotions hit her like a truck. _Christ_.

"If you're naughty, she'll be upset. Your mum can't be upset, she deserves to be happy. And she's getting married, you know, to your dad no less. If she's not feeling good, she might change her mind," he kept speaking absolutely seriously and Vera chuckled, covering her mouth to stop herself from sobbing.

Damned hormones. Damned emotions.

"She deserves the whole world. I mean, so do you, but be a little considerate. She's taking care of you, so you need to be really, really good to her, alright? Do we have a deal? Good. I knew you would understand, you're smart like your mum and I bet you love her almost as much as I do."

Vera wiped away her tears with the back of her hand as Matt kissed her little belly once more and moved up to kiss her forehead.

"Love, stop crying. Now it looks like I'm setting a bad example for our kid, making you cry like this," he complained, playful note in his voice, all traces of his previous moping gone.

Vera chuckled again, pulling him into a real kiss. He still tasted like sweat, but now she was salty too due to her tears, so she guessed she had no right to complain.

"Then stop being so sweet and cute, Mr. Murdock."

He smiled into the kiss widely. "You'll be Mrs. Murdock in just few hours."

"Huh. That sounds like a plan… starting a Murdock clan: Matt Murdock, Veronika Murdock and Jackie Murdock," she mumbled dreamily to his mouth.

His lips froze, his whole body tensing, startling her. What-

"Jackie?" he rasped, not moving a single muscle.

Vera gulped. Yeah, she hadn't shared this. She was convinced she was having a boy, but just in case she had a girl, she wouldn't want a different name. She knew how much Matt's father meant to him and she liked the name. She thought he might like it too. Now, on the second thought…

"You… you thought of a name?"

Vera snorted despite herself. "A child is growing in my belly, Matt. Of course I thought of a name. But we're choosing it together, obviously, it was just an idea, we don't even know if we're having a boy or a girl, even though I think it's a boy, God knows why. Anyway, it doesn't have to be definite-"

His index finger on her lips stopped her babbling. His eyes seemed bigger than usual, glassy, even in the dark. Vera hesitantly kissed the finger that silenced her. The corners of Matt's lips rose slightly.

"Jackie? Or Jack for a boy?" he whispered in disbelief and Vera, unsure of her voice as she heard the heavy emotions behind his own, just shrugged. His eyes filled with tears once more.

"Matt, don't cry. It makes me look bad in front of the baby," she shot back and Matt huffed out a shaky laugh, replacing his finger with his mouth, gingerly meeting her lips.

"Really?" he mumbled between the encounters of their lips, his fingers sinking into her hair, caressing her cheek, then her shoulder, side, hip bone and lower abdomen as if his tender fingers were on a mission of exploring her body in the gentlest way. She didn't stay left behind, her hand touching his arm and chest, drawing indefinite patterns.

Vera smiled. "So you-" Interrupted by a kiss. "-would-" _Kiss_. "-like that?" _Kiss. _His fingers clenched in her hair, his other hand gripping her pyjama tee.

"Would _you?"_ he breathed, awaiting her answer with their lips touching, not quite kissing.

"I just suggested it, didn't I?"

He pulled her head closer, drawing her into almost brutal kiss, not leaving until she was completely breathless… and slightly horny. He peppered her face with softer kisses, making her giggle, his delighted smile flashing in front of her eyes.

"Matt-" she laughed, trying to catch her breath, feeling the euphoria from her chest to her fingertips. She shoved him away lightly, making him only curl his arm around her and draw her back.

"How bad is it that I want to make love to my fiancée the night before the wedding when we probably shouldn't even be in the same room?"

Her laughter nearly died in her throat at that. She considered his words for what could be three seconds, which was a lot, given the fact Matt's hands was on her and he was whispering the words in her ear.

"I think it's perfect to celebrate love the night before the wedding."

"_You _are perfect. I think I'm gonna marry you someday."


	4. Blue - Loyalty

**Blue - Loyalty**

_**loyalty [ˈlɔɪ.ə ], noun – faithful adherence to a sovereign, government, leader, cause, etc.**_

**-.-Jessica-.-**

"Jessica Jones being the wedding photographer. Will the wonders ever cease?"

The P.I. was not amused and the look she gave her sister at the annoying note was speaking volumes. Especially because Trish _knew_ how much Jessica hated being called out on her bullshit.

_So what,_ maybe she thought some people deserved a happy end, even when one of them was running around in BDSM costume and the other had to be a fucking saint to tolerate that.

_So what,_ if she was a bit flattered that they had thought of her, the bride fucking blushing when asking her, promising to serve her coffee for free for the rest of their lives for free if Jessica said yes.

That girl – and she would always be a girl to Jessica, because despite the shit she had been through, the girl was _somehow_ staying naïve and innocent in her eyes – even stated right there that she didn't want many artificial strained photos. No, the bride wished for candid photos and Jessica, doing what she was for living, was believed to have a perfect eye for the right moments to take those.

Flattery would get people nowhere with Jessica Jones, but damn, Murdock's girl was _good._

"Are you kidding me, Walker? I worked my ass off to keep these two reckless idiots alive long enough for them to actually get married. I'm taking photos of this. It's my biggest success so far," she grumbled, side-eyeing her sister as she thought of one bigger success of hers. "Well, apart from not killing Iron Clad when he tried to hug me."

"Oh, you too? Which one of them did you save?" a ridiculously thin guy, total baby-face, asked as he appeared by their side seemingly out of thin air.

"And who the hell are you?" Jessica demanded wryly.

"I'm Barry. Allen," he grinned, offering a hand for them to shake. Jessica watched it with distrust, while Trish accepted it and nudged her sister with her elbow to follow her example.

"Trish Walker."

Who was this guy again? He was awfully cheery – like _Danny-Rand cheery. _What was his deal? Did he have an Iron Foot? Did he kick a mermaid on his crusade or something?

"Jessica Jones..." she offered reluctantly, eyeing him up again, re-evaluating his claim and considering whether she should share her own escapades with the soon-to-be-newlyweds. Perhaps she should. It might get him more open and easier for her to read. It was possibly a half-public secret by now anyway. "And both, I guess. Though Vera more directly – I just happened to be passing by when she was being strangled by some ninja asshole and I took it personally."

"Cool!" the kid cried out enthusiastically. When they looked at him, puzzled and slightly outraged at his sentiment, he quickly made a face. "I mean, _awful."_

"How did you meet?" Trish wondered with a charming I-like-all-people smile.

The overgrown child with shoe-size at least 13 scratched the back of his neck, seemingly embarrassed.

"Uhm... well, Vera got kidnapped after saving my friend's life. We took it personally. And Matt came to us for help, so there was that..."

Oh. So they had met during Fisk's great comeback. That was… surprising. Jessica looked _Barry_ up once more, less judging.

"Huh. Guess you're more than just a scrawny kid then..." Jessica stated her mind. Did that mean he was the… eh, guy in red spandex? Like, the _fast one_, to be specific, because apparently, there were many red-clad superheroes running around?

Trish shot her a scolding look, as if she didn't approve of her human skills, but the kid just grinned.

"I like to think so."

"So, what is this? Are we sharing traumatic experiences with the soon-to-be-new-weds? Cause I have a few," another cheerful blonde with bouncy hair joined their circle, whispering conspiratorially, as she was followed around by a guy with broad shoulders. Jessica thought he looked familiar for some reason.

"Honey..." he tried to keep the bundle of sunshine and energy in place.

"You have a bride to protect, Oliver, because apparently, Matt is a little paranoid. Hush, go for her," the blonde shoed him away and realization dawned to the PI.

Oh shit. Were like _all_ of those guys really here for saving lives of the two idiots who were getting married? Because she remembered _Oliver, _okay. The green archer, as the red-kevlar-kid-with-a-bow who called himself… Armory? Whatever – had given away. Jessica guessed he was somewhere here as well. But this woman? Who the hell was she?

"Do I know you?" Jessica asked her, unimpressed on the surface, unfairly curious on the didn't remember any chick running around during the Hand mess.

"Uhm, not really. Felicity Smoak. I was the eyes and ears during the falling building operation. Until _someone_ went 40 stories under and lost the signal," she remarked pointedly, staring at her… boyfriend? Really?

"Only 30. And I made a promise to Vera, I had to keep it."

"You also promised me not to _die,"_ _Felicity_ said with a hiss and the big Oliver guy almost appeared intimidated for a minute.

_Whipped._

"And I didn't."

The blonde made a face, sighing in defeat. "I hate when you're right. Now seriously, _go."_

Trish and Jessica watched in awe as the man obeyed the cheery blonde, while the thin guy, Barry, grinned. Was he ever _not_ smiling like a maniac?

"I can't believe Matt's finally getting married," Nelson sighed as if they needed more people to talk to.

"Join the club," Iron Clad huffed out a laugh and Jessica had to admit that they did have a point. Had been a hella long way here.

"No, you don't get it. I can't believe it took them so long. He was a goner within a month after meeting her," Nelson chipped, caught somewhere between annoyed and awed.

"Foggy. Be nice," yet _another_ blonde, smacked his arm playfully. Jessica knew this one – Karen Page. "But yeah, he kinda was."

"Foggy?" Barry wondered about the name and Jessica wanted to just disappear. She raised her camera as an excuse, leaving the circle.

"Law partner. Ex-law partner," she heard them saying, as the scrawny kid introduced himself happily right after.

"Oh, hi. Barry Allen."

Jessica rolled her eyes, turning around and snapping a photo of them. It was a good excuse to keep her distance from this fluffy stuff.

Gee. Coffee Girl and Horn Head _really_ owed her for this.

**-.-Foggy-.-**

"Nice to meet you. I'm sorry, I just… I have no idea how do you know him," Foggy admitted, slightly ashamed. But Jesus, there were _so_ many people.

Oliver freaking Queen with his pretty partner – she introduced as Felicity and boy, Foggy _did_ remember her and her phonecall –, one scarily-looking black guy and one more guy, who was twenty-five at best.

Sure, then there was Trish Walker, Jessica, Danny with Colleen and Luke with Claire. The fact Foggy didn't quite know Vera's friends and family was kinda implied as well, but at least he knew which category to put them in. This guy with really high-combed hair and his friends that seemed awfully cheery even for wedding guests? They appeared to be a bit out of place – especially the Hispanic guy with long hair, who was grinning practically non-stop – and Foggy was at loss.

He also kinda wanted to hang out with the guy; he might be his breed of a person.

"Hero buddies? Kinda?" Barry offered and Foggy laughed.

"Oh, I wish to see his face when you tell him that."

"You can," Matt's voice sounded behind him, almost causing him a heart attack. Foggy jumped, his palm over his rapidly beating heart. Matt looked rather pale, pathetic enough for Foggy not having the heart to scold him for trying to murder him. Uh-huh. "Foggy, I need to talk to you."

_No kidding._

"There he is. What's up, buddy?" Foggy took him by his arm, leading him away from the chit-chatty group. Matt wasn't wearing his glasses. He had said it was Vera's request and _of course_ Matt wouldn't deny her a thing (that didn't involve her being shot at and stuff), so Foggy could see Matt's emotions perfectly clear on his face. "Hey, you're really pale. You okay? You're not running away, are you?"

"No!" Matt blurted out instantly. "Of course not! But... but what if... I... she..."

"Matt, buddy, use your words," Foggy encouraged his best friend gently.

"What if she is? What if she's running away? It happened before-" Matt ran his hand through his hair.

Foggy rolled his eyes. What else was he even thinking this was about? Missing rings? Foggy had been guarding a ring for Vera, while Terri had been protecting the one for Matt. Nope, of course this must have been about Matt shitting his pants. Or some twisted guilt, which for once wasn't the case, apparently.

"It did. When you _oh so epically_ screwed up. Matt, calm down. She's not running away."

"How can you be so sure?" Matt demanded, his lips thin line, one corner of them twitching, his fingers clutching in his earlier combed hair.

"I met her," Foggy stated matter-of-factly. "That girl has some serious spunk. Can't you hear her heartbeat or something? You gotta know she's still here and she's not about to leave."

Matt blinked twice, freezing. Listening. His hand slowly fell down from his head. _Here we go_. "I mean... yeah." Matt sighed in relief. "Yeah, I can."

"There you go." Foggy patted his arm, satisfied with himself.

"But what if something happens here?"

_Celebrated victory too soon. _"Like what?"

Matt uselessly opened his mouth and closed it again. "I- I don't know. The Hand. Or… or Elektra. Or Fisk! Or-"

Elektra? The hell? The Hand, he could understand, to a point. Fisk too. But _Elektra?_ Previously-dead-_and_-now-buried-under-a-skyscraper Elektra? _Wow._

"Matt, calm down. You have Jessica freaking Jones, who I'm pretty sure is _itching_ to meet someone to punch, you have Luke fu_-freakin'_ Cage, then the… what do you call him? The Iron Punch. You invited a whole crew from Starling City and apparently some more which involves the ridiculously scrawny guy who says you're hero buddies. Even if something happened, which it _won't_, I think you have it covered. Plus, I have it from a reliable source that Daredevil is here as well. And Vera can kick ass too."

"… and what if she says no?

"...Matt, I'm giving you a look." That was the truth. Foggy was giving him an _annoyed_ look. Because, _really, Murdock?_

"I can't see it…. That's it. Foggy, she's about to tie herself to a blind guy for the rest of her life, why would she do that?" Matt gulped, panic in his unfocused eyes. "She could have _anyone!"_

"You're not typical blind." Matt panicked even more, his hand shooting up to his hair again. Foggy's own took a beeline for it, tugging it down before the wreck of a groom could messed it up further. "Which is _not_ the point. You're being stupid. This is Vera we're talking about. She loves you, man. Like hella lot— shit I said the H word in a church... Matt. Where did she _ever_ leave you in the lurch? Beside that one time when you basically broke her heart?"

Matt frowned, apparently intensely focused. Dammit. That was meant to be a rhetorical question…

"Uhm..."

"Did she leave you when she found out?" Foggy pressed since they dived into the pit of misery.

"No," Matt admitted, shoulders slumping down. _Good_.

"When you were taken by the creepy guy?"

"No."

"When Stick tried to kill her the first time or after he almost succeed the second time? Nope. After Fisk tried to— dude, were you ever _not_ running for your life?" Foggy questioned, quickly recovering when Matt, slowly calming down, tensed again. "Anyway. She stays. Always. Okay? She loves you and she's gonna be right there at the altar and she's gonna say yes."

"Is our drama queen fussing again?" Candace approached them, making Foggy's lips twitch. Oh yeah, the infamous Christmas Eve at Nelsons with Matt running back to Vera that Candace smoothed. Good times.

"Yep. Nervous scout boy, really," Foggy teased lightly, seeing the storm was over.

"Come on, Matt. She's met all the hot people around here and still stuck with you. She's not changing her mind. Didn't you guys spend the night together, because you're apparently glued to each other's side? Stop being dramatic." She looked at him properly and clicked her tongue. "You made your hair a mess in your freak out."

"She likes it that way..." Matt murmured under his breath, gaining a scoff from Candace.

"I bet. But not on your wedding day, Mr. Bed Hair. Let me." She pulled out a comb from her tiny purse (!), making Matt frown as she tried to fix what Matt had ruined. Ha! Deja-vu, seriously.

"They're on their way," Matt breathed, Candy shooting him a surprised look.

Foggy rolled his eyes. How did this guy keep his secret from Foggy for so long again?

"How would you know that?"

"Eyes like a bat," Foggy hurried, snatching his sister's hands away from Matt. "I mean, _ears_ like a bat. And their almost martial connection. I MEAN_ marital _connection_._ _Christ_, what is wrong with me…"

"You tell me, you just took the Lord's name in vain in a church," Candace snorted while Foggy rubbed his forehead tiredly and dragged Matt to the altar.

God, being the best man was a hard work. Why had he been happy when Matt had asked him again? He honestly couldn't remember.

"Alright. Everyone to their place, please," a bright orange head appeared and a delighted voice with it.

Everyone immediately snapped their head in Terri's direction and obeyed, hurried footsteps sounding from everywhere. Foggy stepped away from Matt with the last reassuring pat on his friend's shoulder.

Terri winked at Foggy, taking her spot at the opposite side of the altar, mirroring Foggy's position and he felt his stomach flip.

Whoa. Okay.

_Huh. _

Foggy was almost getting as nervous as the groom himself.

And then the door opened and he knew everything was going to go as smoothly as it could.

-.-.-.-  
Notes:  
I wanted Jessica to have her tiny bit. She has earned it. ;) Plus, writing her bitching in always fun.

Also, I'm aware there are loooots of character references and even more references to the past events you might have already forgotten… sorry, not sorry? I think it's a typical sentiment of a wedding O:-)


	5. White - Light

**White - Light**

_**light [laɪt], noun – an illuminating agent or source, as the sun, a lamp, or a beacon … or a candle, a torch ;)**_

**-.-Vera-.-**

Vera was eighty percent sure she was going to trip.

It wasn't that she was remarkably clumsy; she had been a dancer once, she still had her fit-box lessons, she was fairly certain of her ability to hold her own in a fight even, so balance itself wasn't the issue, not even in the heels.

Stage fright she was a bit used to as well, something she had learned to moderate during performances. But god, she was a nervous wreck now, her usual calming techniques not working, she felt a slight tremble, a blend of excitement and jitters, running down her spine as she was led down the aisle.

Thank _god _she had her brother by her side, to keep her upright just in case her restlessness escalated and her feet stopped cooperating.

Seeing Matt's tight smile, she was suddenly glad for having Petr with her for a different reason – if she hadn't, she might cross the distance in several ungraceful strides to have it over with.

She wondered if Matt could tell.

She tried and imagined what he was sensing now; the shuffle on her simple flowing white dress, brush of her few loose strands against her shoulders, the low murmur in the pews, possibly tears rolling down her parent's faces as her mum held her dad's hand, no doubt helping him to stand up with his broken leg. The smell of flowers must have been overwhelming despite the modesty of the decorations, perfumes and colognes blending together, perhaps causing Matt a headache as much as the taste that it created on his tongue.

Matt Murdock surely didn't look like he had a headache though. If his smile was tight, then it was because his whiskey-coloured eyes reflected the tears he seemed to be barely keeping at bay, radiating pride and confidence nevertheless.

He had a perfect-fitting suit, simple white rose in his front pocket, a bowtie that only added more elegance and Vera absolutely loved the fact that his hair appeared previously combed but ruffled by either the wind or whatever fuss he had been putting up.

That was her future husband; her nervous smile grew at the idea at she could see Foggy and Terri grin simultaneously when they noticed the inconspicuous shift in her mood.

"Aww, Matt, in case you can't tell, she looks really, _really_ beautiful," Foggy hummed at the same time Terri said "She's smoking hot, Murdock."

Vera, already close enough to hear them both, lowered her gaze, her cheeks doubtlessly getting a healthy shade of pink, while Matt smiled even wider.

Peripherally, with her eyes on Matt, Vera realized that the corners of Father Lantom's mouth were turned upward in a gentle smile as well.

Petr, the lovely teddy bear he was, passed her hand to Matt, unable to resist a remark.

"You better treat her like a queen," he asked of him into the silence of the church.

Before Vera could roll her eyes, a choked noise sounded from the rows of guests and Vera instantly identified the people as Felicity and Roy; as their close company realized the probably unintended pun, a two pews of people were now disguising their laugh as a cough, being very much _not subtle_ for a group of people working with vigilantes.

Vera loved it, mostly because Matt's lips twitched as well, as if he could see the utterly confused expression that flashed on Vera's brother face before the realization hit him like a train, causing him to actually _blush_.

Petr was _blushing_.

Best day of Vera's life indeed.

"I think I'll treat her like a Murdock," Matt quipped lowly, causing Vera chuckle and her hand twitch as she wanted to squeeze his instead of just rest her palm there.

"Then please do it better than with yourself…"

Terri silently snorted at Foggy's dark remark and Vera shot him a scolding look, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Oh my g- _Foggy…"_ she muttered, resisting the urge to show him to zip it, glad she could simply turn to Father Lantom and begin the ceremony.

She nearly missed Matt's soft _'I'll do my best'._

The slight tremble never quite left her body, audible in her voice as she repeated the priest's words; to her relief, Matt's voice wasn't firm either.

In her case, it was inexplicable nerves.

In Matt's, it was apparently impatience.

"You may kiss-" the priest didn't even get through to the word 'kiss' and her freshly pronounced husband was already leaning in (to be fair, so was Vera), cupping her cheek gently and meeting her lips. Vera bet that the corners of Father Lantom's mouth twitched at that, because he sounded amused when he finished. "-the bride, now."

Terri cheered, punching the air with the bouquet in her hand and Foggy started clapping his hands, the others joining in. If the relatively loud noise offended Father Lantom, he didn't say. If it did, Vera honestly couldn't care less.

She just got married!

Matt was still kissing her, hot breath in her mouth, eager yet soft lips claiming hers in decent and yet indecent manner and her fingers wrapped around his nape to pull him closer just as his own hand angled her face as if he wanted to breathe her in. They both smiled in their kiss when Terri cleared her throat pointedly, but reluctantly – still in a haze, sunshine and rainbows in Vera's head instead of her brain – withdrew, turned to the guests only to see their bright smiles and headed out of the church.

**-.-Foggy-.-**

Outside the church, they all lined up to congratulate the new-weds. Foggy was allowed to go first, discretely hiding his tears.

Dammit, something was truly off with him today. But he was so goddamn proud of this dork, for learning how to be happy. Foggy knew he and Matt had had their downs, but it was especially after the Devil reveal when Foggy had been worried for Matt. Now? Pche! Vera would keep him in line… of happiness, that was.

He hugged his bestie, patting his back, surprised how strongly Matt returned the affection.

"Congratulations, man. You deserve the win. Don't let anything or anyone to stand in the way of your happiness," he advised, pretending that the tears weren't burning as they gathered in his eyes. "And for god's sake, don't you _ever_ let her go."

"Roger that, Fog. Thank you," Matt whispered, voice pure sentiment as well.

_Good. _Matt deserved to feel and show it openly instead of bottling it up until it exploded.

Foggy chuckled, letting go of him. When he eyed the beautiful bride, he couldn't help but smile widely enough to nearly tear his mouth.

Damn, Matt Murdock had won the lottery indeed. Vera's bright eyes met Foggy's and he had no choice than hug the shit out of her. Though he left out the patting; she was shining and while Foggy knew for a fact that she was one hell of a strong woman who would kick his ass with no trouble, she also looked incredibly delicate today and he didn't want to break her or – God forbid – messed up her princess-like appearance.

"Congratulation, Vera. And you have my sympathies as well. I'm leaving the responsibility to you now. Be happy, okay? I know he's not the easiest guy, but I know he loves you more than anything. Welcome to the family, officially. Though you are part of it for a very long time."

"Thank you, Foggy," she murmured to his ears, clinging to him. "I promise I'll try."

Foggy squeezed her tighter for a short moment and let her go with a wink. She chuckled, a tear sparkling in the corner of her eye.

Aww, he made her cry.

Matt was _so_ going to kill him for that.

The long-haired man with brown-red skin followed Foggy's suite and the lawyer couldn't but overhear.

"Well, look at that. My favourite ship graciously sailing," he gushed, offering the bride a grin wide enough to show all of his teeth.

It startled a sudden laughter from Vera.

"Verdevil for the win, huh?" she hummed and the man chuckled.

Was that… did Vera and Matt had an actual _ship name?!_ How was Foggy only finding out now? That was _huge!_ And perfectly dorky! A great way to tease his best friend on top of everything!

Who the heck had come up with it?

"You do deserve the win, Vera. I'd say you look like a princess, but you were hardly just sitting around, waiting for your prince to do all the hard work. I really hope you can have some peace for a while and enjoy this."

From the corner of his eye, Foggy saw Vera smiling at him sweetly and then she pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, Cisco. Don't you think for a second that I- that _we _will forget about what you've done for us. We wouldn't be here today without you."

_Yep,_ definitely hero buddies. Foggy hadn't interrogated Barry about it, but he had a pretty good idea.

"Any time, Vera. Any time. Just don't be a stranger after this, yeah?" he offered with a wink.

"Don't worry, Cisco. I have and always shall be your friend."

Foggy snickered at the reference, hushing his full belly laughter when _Cisco_ nearly erupted in child-like excitement.

"Oh Vera, I love you so much right now…"

"Careful about that buddy, Matt can be a pretty jealous boyfriend…" Foggy uttered over his shoulder, despite being sure the guy only meant it as a joke, the corners of his lips still twitching.

"I imagine it only got worse with the upgrade to a husband," Cisco figured easily, his voice on a hilariously high note. His smile was tight now as he slowly backed away, eyeing Foggy. _"Noted. _I'm outta here. I like being alive. I'm Cisco, by the way."

"Foggy Nelson. Pleasure to meet you. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but what was that thing about Verdevil…?"

"Oh man, I think you're gonna like this…"

-.-.-  
Notes:  
Shorter, but hopefully to the point ;) Bear with me. Two more chapters. I promise a good kind of flashback in the next one ;)


	6. Pink - Romance

**Pink – Romance **

_**romance **__**[roʊˈmæns], **__**noun –**____**a close relationship between two people who are in love with each other; also the feeling of comfort and pleasure you experience in a relationship with someone you love**_

**-.-Foggy-.-**

Seeing the pure shock on Vera's face when Matt slid his hands into a standard hold when having their first dance was _absolutely _worth the trouble Foggy had been put through to get him there. When Matt actually started swirling her around like a fucking half-pro, waltzing his way through the soft tones, Foggy was hundred percent positive he saw tears on her cheeks, her shaky smile lightening up the room.

Foggy subtly raised his hand as his left one maintained around Karen's waist and high-fived with her, catching Anna's gaze with the corner of his gaze. The grin of Vera's friend's face was cheeky, but the bride seemed utterly content and Foggy was willing to admit Anna had the right to be smug.

After all, her contribution was undeniable.

Foggy's mind travelled to about two weeks back, a grin on his own attacking his lips when he recalled Anna's initial scepticism; about both herself and their group, the infamous Nelson and Murdock office trio, that luckily remained friendly even after all the shit that went down along with their business.

They only had had several days before the big day and Matt had panicked, realizing he wanted to make his future wife the happiest person on Earth and decided to do so by giving her a perfect waltz for their first dance.

The only problem had been that he had no clue how to waltz.

Enter Anna, video call and Matt's loyal friends, who were conveniently a couple, a man and a woman no less. Though Karen had not been pulled in from the beginning – first, they had to make sure Anna would be willing to help.

"_I __**used to**__ be a dancer and ballroom dancing wasn't even my area!" the woman sputtered, looking half-embarrassed, half indignant even on the screen of Foggy's laptop. "But yeah, okay, I'll do it. __**If**__ you promise me to practise. Then I'll try and steal several hours for you and we may handle something." _

_Foggy had never met this woman in person, but something about her caused him to think he could be himself and tease her appropriately._

"_Anna, it's for the bride," he quipped cheerfully, earning a subtle nudge from Matt._

"_I know," she whined. "That makes it worse. How can I say no to that?"_

_A faint smile appeared on Matt' lips as he spoke up after a rather long time. "Thank you. What dance you think we should go for if I want to learn at least one standard?" _

"_Waltz. Definitely Waltz, it's the most…romantic one, so-" _

"_-she loves it," Matt finished easily and Foggy couldn't help but internally gush in pride for his friend._

_When he had first discovered Matt's dirty secret – meaning the one about his questionable night activities involving punching criminals in their face and god-knew-where-else –, he had doubts about his ability to have a committed relationship. Now look at him, getting married, having a connection to his future wife so intimate he could finish her friend's sentences. More so, because he was able to do so simply because he knew __**Vera **__so well._

_Foggy could swoon, not that he would ever admit that out loud; hell, he would swoon due to the fact Matt was once again learning how to dance for the woman he loved alone._

"_Yeah, she loves it, naturally," Anna chuckled, her mind kicked into an overdrive, apparently. "Maybe tango too if you're doing well. As far as we're concerned for latin, Cha-cha is pretty similar to Rumba, just faster…. Jeez, standard will be hard to teach you, I mean, the positions of legs between... I really hope you and Foggy are not secretly crushing on each other, 'cause you'll have to be really close and you wouldn't want anything to get in your way."_

_Foggy and Matt were pretty confident they were __**not**__ crushing on each other, but Anna surely had a point._

_Enter the last member of their group of Merry Men, or more precisely, Men and Women. All Foggy had to do was to pick up his phone and put it on speaker._

"_Hey, Karen, love-"_

"_Oh god, Foggy, what do you need?" she asked, instantly noting something in his voice and Foggy wondered just how well she knew him._

"_We're teaching Matt dance. You're in? You're proportions are more similar to Vera's-" he explained bluntly, practically hearing Karen's eyeroll – very justified, if he was being honest with himself._

_Even Anna, who was still on the line, snickered._

"_Gee, thanks."_

"_Honey, that was a compliment," he tried to repaired it hastily, but despite being certain he wasn't truly in trouble. "Just imagine my thigh wedged between Matt's- _

"_Ew. No, thanks. How are we teaching him? Because I'm not an excellent dancer myself… you know that."_

"_Via tutorials… Vera's friend is on the line with us…"_

"_And you're telling me that __**now?**__ Eh, hello…"_

"_Hi, Ms. Karen. You're in? It's for the bride…"_

_As it turned out, no matter how magical the phrase was, it wasn't always working. Like when they actually started to practise, Foggy and Karen, trying to imitate the movements Anna was showing them on the screen and epically failing. To her credit, Anna was very patient and understanding, saying something along the lines of her not being physically present making it __**slightly **__harder._

"_Shit, this is so difficult! It looks easier on the screen!" Karen hissed, dropping her stance in resignation when she almost tripped over Foggy's feet. Foggy hummed in sympathy when he imagined she would have to go through it once more when teaching Matt._

_Why didn't they just go to a dance school? Oh, right, that way Matt wouldn't be able to use his supersenses to pick up on things. _

_Why didn't they just ask Vera? Because Matt was a fool in love and wanted to surprise her._

_Shit, being a best man was a difficult job._

"_Light up, Kar, it's for the bride," Foggy attempted to light up the mood, but the look Karen shot him swiftly shut him up. He loved that woman, honestly, but she could be so damn scary when she wanted…_

"_Shut up, __**Foggybear**__, you're so repaying me for this…" _

"_Whatever you want, babe."_

_The corners of her mouth quirked up, 'causing certain part of Foggy's body do the same as she charmed a slightly devilish smirk. "Hold that thought."_

"_You know we're still here, right? I'm even in the room with you," Matt grumbled, which had Foggy sober up quickly, a bit of guilt biting his stomach. Also, __**embarrassing.**__ Shit._

_Karen, on the other hand, wasted no time figuratively seating him on his ass._

"_Shut up, Murdock, this was your idea in the first place. Suck it up." _

_Anna, still over the ocean, yet watching their exchange, was bent in half with laughter._

"_Oh god, I love her!"_

"_Hey, hands off!" Foggy warned her playfully and reached out for Karen once more, who winked at him and obediently slid back into his hold. "Alright. Let's try again…"_

It had been a long way to this almost perfection, but it truly had been worth it.

Vera and Matt received a deafening applause, only growing in volume when their mouths met in a fairy-tale kiss that rivalled the one from The Princess Bride movie itself. Foggy's fingers flexed at Karen's hip when the pair grinned at each other like mad and he pressed a kiss to Karen's temple.

"Thanks for helping out with this, Kar. You're wonderful," he whispered to her ear and she only smiled at him coyly, wolf-whistling when something Vera said to Matt was followed by kiss that was much less fairy-tale like and much more PG-13 one.

"I know, Foggy. You weren't half-bad either, you know…. Plus… it was for the bride. Dance with me after this one?"

She had a point – a dance with parents followed the first one. Matt took Vera's mom and symbolically, Vera took Foggy as a member of Matt's family. Then, everyone was free to dance with anyone. In reality, Foggy noticed that Vera was unable to sit down for even a second. While he happily swung Karen in his arms – though was once robbed of her by Matt – the poor bride was asked by many men and never refusing, because she was either too polite or enjoyed it to too much to say no; or perhaps both.

She saved a dance for her brother, for Oliver Queen and his two sidekicks, for the two guys from Central City and for her friends' boyfriends. Foggy guessed that she was dead on her feet by the time Luke tried and attempted a dance with her right after Danny's pathetic efforts. Still, the bride was glowing and everything seemed… beautiful and wonderful.

Foggy made a point of asking Anna for dance and buying her a shot, much to her amusement, just like Matt, and the groom also spent one song charming Jessica Jones – her _face!, _Foggy hoped someone snapped a picture_ –,_ Trish Walker, Queen's girlfriend, the woman from Central City (Kate, Foggy thought) and all of Vera's friends from Czechia. He must have been tired too, but much like Vera, he radiated happiness nevertheless.

Once the crowds on the dancefloor thinned, Vera and Matt had one more dance before sneaking away. Foggy didn't blame them and instead pulled Karen a bit closer, meeting her lips in a fairy-tale kiss of their own.

-.-.-  
Notes:  
You get a dance, you get a dance and you get a dance as well!  
Also, so much fluff for everyone. I hope you're not overdosed yet – one more (longer) chapter is ahead ;)


	7. Green - Harmony

_Reminder: Underlined words are spoken in __Czech_

-.-.-

**Green - Harmony**

_**harmony [ˈhɑː.mə.n], noun – a consistent, orderly, or pleasing arrangement of parts**_

**-.-Foggy-.-**

Foggy couldn't help but keep his eyes on the happy couple; after they came back to the guests, now involving Brett Mahoney with haste apologies on his lips, they barely let go of each other. They were making regular heart-eyes at each other, which was a little creepy considering Matt couldn't see hers.

Foggy also couldn't shake a feeling of _something_ in Matt's stance being different than usual as if he was extremely protective of Vera, even by his measures. She was nursing her glass of champagne – the one she hadn't finished since the toast, Foggy noticed, okay, – and Matt had his arms wrapped around her from behind, stroking her abdomen lightly. Vera smiled widely, turning her head to kiss him, which Matt happily reciprocated.

Foggy started at them for a good minute, long after they broke the kiss; Matt's cheek resting against Vera's hair carefully, a love-struck smile plastered to his face, his hands still on her belly, one of hers covering his. Until it finally hit him.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

"Holy shit," Foggy breathed, almost dropping his own glass.

Of course, Matt's head snapped in his direction immediately. Foggy didn't care he got caught.

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy freaking-" Foggy kept swearing, biting his cheeks so he wouldn't yell the potential news and reveal it to everyone. _"Matt, Matt, Matty-boy, tell me I'm right…"_

Matt whispered something to Vera's ear, causing her to blush and bite her lip. She nodded, looking in Foggy's direction shyly.

Was that a yes? WAS THAT A YES?! Was he going to be a freaking UNCLE?!

Matt kissed Vera's temple, releasing her from his embrace, walking to Foggy. Foggy set his glass down, getting ready to hug the shit out of the father-to-be. Matt smiled at him timidly and Foggy threw his arms around him.

"Holy shit, Murdock. Expanding the clan already?" Foggy asked to make sure, keeping his voice down. Matt nodded; Foggy would bet his one-year salary he was grinning like a madman over Foggy's shoulder. He grinned too, physically stopping himself from actually jumping on spot and cheering. "Oh man, that is so awesome! Congratulation!"

"Thanks, Fog."

Foggy let him of the hug, patting his arm; yeah, Matt was grinning so wide his mouth might tear.

"I'm gonna get you a drink now and you tell me everything."

Matt tilted his head, listening for a moment – Foggy glanced in Vera's direction, but she was still talking to her friends from Czechia and Karen had joined them too – a perfect opportunity to talk in secret. "She's— _they're_ gonna be fine without you for a minute, Matt."

"…okay."

**-Vera-**

"Come on, Verčo! It's time to do shots. We need to drink to you winning such a cool guy!" Marky remarked and Karen, who had recently joined them, squinted at her cheerful friend for speaking in a secret code aka Czech.

"No, no, no, we really don't. I'll get a shot of juice maybe. I want to remember my own wedding," Vera laughed as she answered in English for Karen's benefit. She used an excuse she had figured out a while ago. It sounded reasonable, right?

"Seriously? And what one little shot will do?" Anna questioned and Vera bit her lip when she noticed Karen's raised eyebrow. Oh shit; the great reported was onto her. Forget Anna, _Karen_ was a freaking Sherlock…

As for Anna's question… _well_. Theoretically, not much. But Vera didn't want to risk anything. Her mind raced.

"It will give people _the idea_ of inviting me for shots, because it's not fair to do shots with only certain people."

Anna narrowed her eyes suspiciously, joining Karen.

_Wonderful_.

"Hi, Vera," Danny's voice addressed her sheepishly and she spun to him, surprised and endlessly _grateful_. "Can I steal you for a second?"

"Danny, hey. Sure. Wanna go sit over there?" _Please say yes, _she chanted mentally_._

"Yeah, why not."

They walked away and Vera let out a blissful sigh as she sat down. The whole day had been wonderful, but also incredibly _long._ And it required a lot of standing. Her feet freaking hurt and she hadn't even been wearing heels for the ceremony.

"Are you having fun? At least somehow? I have no idea how to repay you for lending us the space, for half of the plane tickets, for _everything_. I know you said it was a wedding gift, but it's an _enormous_ one and I feel like the term life-saver just got a new meaning..."

He still seemed timid, fumbling with his fingers, letting her babble about how grateful she was, muttering about how her mum was willing to offer them space and home-cooked meals whenever during their travels through Czechia, promising to give him more tips that weren't on the list – which had been the only things Danny asked in return. I list of places to visit, recommendations from the native; that was all it took in exchange for plane tickets to US for all of her guests.

The thing was, Vera truly _was_ babbling now and he didn't seem to pay her any mind or attention. She tilted her head to side curiously as he bit his lip.

"Is everything okay?" she asked him gently, genuinely worried.

"Yeah. Yeah! I mean… I really don't know how to tell you this-"

Oh fuck_. Oh fuck,_ he wanted the money back. In a week-time or something like that. Oooh fuck. No do prdele…

"O-okay," she Vera stuttered, her gut twisted in a series of complicated knots. It was either the money or the Hand still operating, she couldn't think of anything else. "Just, eh, just spill it. Don't overthink it."

_Because the suspense is killing me._

"Yeah, that's easier said than done," Danny muttered under his breathe. Then, he inhaled furiously, as if bracing himself, and looked her straight in her eyes. "It's your chi."

Of all the things Vera could ever imagine to hear from him now, this was _not_ was she had expected. She blinked in surprise, baffled.

"My… my chi," she parroted for a good measure. Her… inner source of energy. Danny nodded, smile on his face tight. "What about it?"

"I can… feel it. Sort of. With most people, I can't, but yours is making some serious… bursting. In a good way! I think… like… like a firework, I guess? I've never encountered it before."

"Oh. Uhm. Okay. Thanks…?" Vera smiled at him, confused but relieved.

No Hand. No crushing debt. _For now._

"It's just… I don't know what to think about it," he continued, to her bewilderment. "It's strange, because usually when I feel it with someone, it's coming rather from their chest, or diaphragm, but with you, it's more like… like from you belly— I'm sorry, I'm being weird-"

Vera spent precisely four seconds appreciating Danny acknowledging he was being weird. _That's what I call a personal growth. _And then… well. Then she released a relieved chuckle, because she knew with thrilling certainty why her chi was acting strange.

"Oh. Well. I think it's nothing bad. I… I think I actually know why that is."

"You do?!" Danny blurted out, eyes wide like a child curious about a huge secret. Fitting, wasn't it?

"Yeah," Vera confirmed, her smile growing in size. She only hesitated for a moment; if to anyone, then she owed it to Danny for everything he had done for them, for him making this day possible. "And if you promise not to tell anyone-"

"I won't! … Maybe Colleen, I told her it was bothering me."

That was fair, Vera supposed, though she sighed mentally. She wondered how long it would take for the news to spread. If it was anything like Matt's secret identity…

"Okay. Colleen is… fine. We don't… we don't spread it much, we don't want to jinx it…" she remarked, hoping he caught the subtle plea in her words, "-but… I think my chi is acting strange because it's not only mine anymore."

Danny seemed puzzled at such claim. "…not following, really."

The corners of her mouth twitched. He was so sweetly clueless sometimes.

"Lately, Matt even started hearing a second heartbeat around me."

"Oh?" he wondered, still bewildered. For a moment, his eyes turned absent as he was trying to solve a difficult riddle. Then, realization dawned on his face, along with a wide grin. "OH! That's amazing! Holy dragon-!"

"Danny! Danny, shh-" Vera quickly calmed his enthusiasm, but vainly. He was practically bouncing in his chair and with his blond curls, he looked like an over-cheerful cherub. Or a puppy, obviously. Vera sometimes felt like she lived in a dog shelter with the eyes Matt was able to beg with, or with Danny's eagerness.

"_Right, sorry. Congratulation!"_

He threw his arms around her hastily, effectively shocking her into silence for few moments. She automatically reciprocated the hug and he squeezed her tighter.

"Uhm. Thanks," she muttered. "Your lips are sealed, remember that."

He withdrew with a deadly serious expression, once more locking his bright blue eyes with hers.

"You have the Iron Fist's word," he vowed ceremonially and then rushed away to spill the beans to his girlfriend in a speed that could put the Flash to shame.

"Thanks," Vera thanked the air uselessly.

She had the _Iron Fist's word._

_Oh boy._

Retreating to the bar to have a glass of juice, Vera blissed out in the moment of solitude. She was indescribably happy, grateful for so many people coming and wishing their marriage well, but _God_, she needed a moment for her-

"You're not even being very subtle, you know…" sounded behind her shoulder and she nearly choked on her drink, snapping her head to face Anna's unimpressed expression.

_Spoke too soon,_ she whined internally. _So much for my solitude._

Also… what?

"Huh?"

"Really, Verčo? 'I want remember my own wedding?' '_It will give the others the idea of inviting me for shots?'_ You should be doing better, considering how many secrets you keep," she scolded Vera lightly and the poor bride got ultimately lost.

Was this about the baby? How the heck did Anna figure it out? Were reporter's and PI's abilities like… contagious? And what did Anna mean by _'how many secrets'?!_

"W-what? I don't-" Vera stuttered, flustered as her heart speeded up in distress.

"That's _exactly_ what I'm talking about. Congratulations, by the way. Have a name yet?"

"I—" Vera started uselessly, but gave up instantly when she saw Anna's face telling her she would have any of her bullshit excuses._ Frack. _"…Maybe."

"Good. As for the other thing…" _What other thing?! _"Don't look at me like that. You realize who did you invite to your wedding, right?"

_Oh god, oh __**God**__, please don't let her be onto __**that**__ secret…!_

"Uhm… my friends and family, yeah. "

"Mm. Let's sum up what I found out so far…" Anna offered, not waiting for permission to continue and Vera's blood turned to ice in her veins. "Your husband is a guy who took down a criminal kingpin, agreed? That's a fact. Then, you have not one, but _two_ billionaires turned out not dead, both of them terrible businessmen, but one of them is strangely Zen, having girlfriend who teaches martial arts, while the other is _ridiculously_ ripped, has even more ripped bodyguard friend, cute nerdy super-smart IT girl and… a bartender, I think? And the billionaires took turns with the bartender at your cloakroom."

Of everything her friend had said, the last exclaimed surprised Vera the most. Had taken turns? When? Why?

"What?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Anna faked her surprise before she smirked. "Apparently, you need a bodyguard too. Paranoid husband much?"

Vera laughed nervously, slowly and very much unwillingly accepting the fact Anna actually _had_ figured it out, which… _FUCK. _"He… he had a nightmare. Apparently, I died, so I guess he just felt better with some testosterone in front of my door."

"Nice try." It was the truth! "Moving on. There's an _awfully_ muscular black buy who's unemployed at the moment, I think, but is known as the hero of Harlem, with his nurse girlfriend. There's a PI with her famous adopted sister and I have literally _no idea_ how did you pick up those. But here comes my personal favourite; a _CSI with a police consultant and a bioengineer._ Seriously, Veroniko. Subtlety is a thing, you know?"

"I still have no idea where this is heading," Vera exclaimed bravely, pretending Anna didn't notice the gulp that followed her words or that her friend rolled her eyes at her lame attempt.

"It's heading to the direction of your husband wearing a kinky BDSM costume at night."

"It's not— _kinky!" _Vera hissed on autopilot, a response she got too used to giving people. Then, she froze. Oh. Oops. _Let's turned this around into a joke, that always works, right?_ "I'm sorry, are you probing my sex-life, now?"

She only earned raised eyebrows from Anna. "Is that a confirmation? I mean, I don't really need one, you've got yourself in so much trouble you might as well wear it written on your forehead, but-"

"Yes, okay? Yes!" Vera finally gave up with a groan and pulled Anna away from the bar. _"And it's not… kinky."_

_"This is so cool!"_ Anna exclaimed excitedly and Vera groaned once more, wishing for the Earth to swallow her.

Why?! Why did this keep happening?! Just… it had to stop at some point, right? How did her Czech friends start to figure shit out?! Was Vera really so obvious?!

"You told that to anyone?" she asked tiredly, finding herself the nearest seat to sink into since the ground refused to engulf her and hide her from everyone's sight for eternity.

"No! Of course not!" Anna opposed instantly and the weight on Vera's shoulders eased a little, a tiny smile even finding its way on her face. Of course Anna wouldn't tell. She was her Czech bestie. "…but out of curiosity – who knows?"

"Everyone from US."

What was the point of lying? She already knew and if she wanted to discuss it with anyone else to relieve her tension of keeping a secret like that, the least Vera could do was to provide her a list to yes-yes people as oppose to people who were a big no-no.

"I figured," Anna actually chuckled and gently squeezed Vera's arm in reassurance. "You really do have a bunch of strange friends."

"Yeah, I guess. And… Petr. He figured it out when we were in Prague."

"Huh. Smart guy. Must be running in the family," Anna winked and Vera… relaxed.

It felt nice to have another person, so close to her, enlightened. Anna knew Vera through and through, or at least she used to, until Vera moved to US. Vera had been feeling the distance between them growing, but now? They could be as honest as they used to and if she was being honest, while the guilt was biting at her stomach, it felt really freaking good. Amazing, in fact.

"When did _you_ figure out?"

"Oh, it was a gradual thing. But I guess the asking me if I can teach him dance did it, especially with how huge the progress was just within the few hours we had together. You know, he's a bit too perfect for a regular blind guy."

At that, Vera couldn't but laugh loudly.

"Thanks for that, by the way. And I make sure to tell him to be less awesome," she assured her friend and Anna simply offered her a fist to bump. So Vera did.

She got a chance to do just that when Matt found her half an hour later, right after Anna took off to find the bathroom.

"You okay?" he hummed as he once more embraced her from behind, soft kiss pressed to her exposed neck.

"Yeah. It's just… I talked to Anna and to Danny," Vera mumbled, the guilt winning over momentarily.

"I heard. And… figured what you talked about with Anna."

"Of course you did," Vera scoffed, suddenly mad at herself. Why couldn't she keep a fucking secret? These were danger stuff to put out there – for both her new family and her old one, to people who knew. Sure, she didn't exactly carry around a neon sign telling everyone, it was all accidental, but apparently, it was fairly obvious to anyone who knew her at least a bit. "At this rate, we can just… tell Trish to say it on air; it would barely make a difference."

"Hey, it's okay," Matt coaxed her and forced her to turn around in his arms, his gentle whiskey-coloured eyes nearly meeting hers, now filling with tears of unreleased tension. "Anna will be okay. Obviously, we can trust her and she lives in Czechia. She'll be safe there."

He had a point about Anna's safety – the distance itself was a certain form of protection. But with how many enemies they had and with how powerful they were… they could never be sure.

Vera would appreciate how forgiving and sweet Matt was being, tuned to her emotions, whcih felt like on a roller-coaster, now with pregnancy hormones involved, but she found it hard with the rage boiling inside her. How could she be so stupid? Inviting all of those people? It was such a huge clue! Thank _God_, the Avengers didn't show up, that truly would be a deadly giveaway, having Ironman and Captain America congratulate them.

Matt's smiled softly, catching the few tears that escaped her floodgates with the pads of his fingers. He was being incredibly kind today – more than ever and it tickled Vera's belly in pleasant way, knowing it was because of the fact he was marrying _her_ today. He was radiating delight and gentleness, euphoria and generosity, and it made her heart swell. She didn't deserve him, dammit.

"It doesn't really matter how many people know, right? I promise I'll protect you. I'll protect both of my girls," he declared and the corners of Vera's lips twitched upright, her heartstrings being pulled at.

Gosh, she loved her _husband._

"You're still convinced it's going to be a girl. Can you smell it or something?" she pried, only to receive a secretive grin in return, followed by his laugh.

"No. It's just a hunch."

"And I have a hunch it's a boy," Vera insisted, pressing her lips shortly to his in unspoken gratitude for his calming presence and words. Also, gooood distraction. What a smooth devil he was. "Though I gotta admit… in Czechia, we say that if the to-be-mother gets prettier when expecting, she's having a boy."

"Well, in that case-"

"We're having a -girl." "-boy," Matt said at the same time and Vera smiled, turning her face up a bit, meeting his lips in a sweetest kiss that tasted slightly like a drop of whiskey he must have drunk earlier. With Foggy, if she could take a guess.

"I love you, Veronica Murdock."

"And I love you, Matthew Michael Murdock," she declared in return.

And his eyes shined so bright at their exchange that she had to kiss him again, to seal the deal.

-.-.-  
Notes:  
Things that happened in my head:

\- Matt and Vera having karaoke at their wedding, singing 'Here's to Us' (the mild Glee version), because freaking 'Here's to us, here's to love, all the times that we messed up'

\- Maggie watching from the shadows, perhaps

\- Black Widow beating Stark, potentially all of the Avengers, into believing they would only steal attention if coming to the wedding, claiming that two millionaires attending were enough, not having to telling her teammates how she knew they would be there, because Natasha simply knows everything

\- "Guess what. Matt, the hornhead vigilante, got married to Vera, the badass." – Sam Winchester to his brother, trying to give him the news in Dean's language.  
"Good for them. But I'm kinda offended. Did our invitation get lost in the mail?"  
"I think they forgot about us again. I mean, someone possibly made them. Gabriel?"  
"But he's dead… right?"  
"Dean, do you honestly trust anything to stay dead in our line of work?"  
"Not with the things and people we actually want to. …shut up, Bitch."  
"Jerk."

Thank you for reading!


End file.
